Currently, functions of a device have become increasingly complex and diverse and thus, power consumption of the device is increased, whereas a size of the device is reduced. Also, the number of portable devices has increased, whereas a size of a battery in each device is decreased. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for improving efficiency of power consumption of a battery of a device.
In order to reduce power consumption of a battery, a low-power hardware chipset may be used or an operating voltage of a device may be decreased. Also, hardware of the device may be integrated in the form of a system on chip (SoC). However, since these physical attempts have limitations in reducing the power consumption, it is required to reduce the power consumption by intelligently controlling operations of the device by using a difference between a use pattern of the device of a user and a use pattern of another device of another user.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.